


The Way to His Heart

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Unrequited Love, blurb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is under no illusions, Aomine hangs around him for two reasons and two reasons only. The food and the one-on-one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

"Yo, Kagami."

Kagami turned and glared at the darkly tanned figure slinking across the basketball court toward him. 

"Ahomine!" he growled, "You’re late."

"Yeah, yeah," said Aomine, slinging an arm around his shoulders casually, "My bad. I fell asleep. Did you bring food?"

"Who cares if I did? I’m here to thrash you at basketball, not feed you!"

"Eh? Stingy."

Kagami stripped off his coat and shot Aomine a challenging look grabbing his worn practice ball and making his way into the middle of the court. 

"Tell you what," he said, "We’ll play for lunch. Best of seven games, loser provides the food."

"Hm?" Aomine hummed in satisfaction, stripping off his own winter jacket and joining Kagami at the center line, "Isn’t it easier just to give me the food now?"

"Don’t be so cocky!"

Kagami charged forward then trying to weave a path around Aomine’s lighting fast defense, adrenaline pounding in his veins and butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he became the sole focus of Aomine’s attention. 

He wasn’t under any illusions that his ridiculous crush was in any way reciprocated, after all the only reason Aomine even hung out with him was for the food and the one-on-one, but that was fine because for this moment he was the only thing that Aomine could see. 


End file.
